İllet
İSLAM FELSEFESİNDE “İLLET” (NEDEN) KAVRAMI Anahtar kelimeler: Maddî, suverî, fâil, gaî, sebeb, meşşaî Ö Z E T Bu makalede "illet" kavramının kavramsal içeriği İslam filozoflarının-özellikle de meşşai İslam filozoflarının yorumlarıyla ortaya konulmuştur. Kavramın felsefi problemlerle ilişkisi, ya da felsefe dışındaki başka disiplinlerde kazandığı çeşitli anlamlar, bu makale içerisinde işlenmemiş, dışarda bırakılmıştır. "İllet" kavramı, eş anlamlısı olan "sebeb" kavramı ile karşılaştırılmış ve felsefede ve özellikle tek Tanrı inancının egemen olduğu metafizik felsefede işaret ettiği anlamlar üzerinde durulmuştur. Söz konusu anlamlara ilişkin İslam filozoflarının sınıflandırmalarına yer verilmiş ve illetin illiyetini gerçekleştirme şartları üzerinde durulmuştur. Ayrıca illetin, tam ve eksik oluşuna değinilmiş ve illet çeşitleriyle ilgili görüşler ayrıntılarıyla verilmeye çalışılmıştır. Bu arada yeri geldikçe, ansiklopedi yazarlarının bazı yorumlarından da yararlanılmıştır. S U M M A R Y İn this article conceptional content of the concept of "cause" (illah) has been put forward along with the interpretations of the philosophers of Islam, particularly that of peripatetics. Yet, the relation of this concept to the philosophical issues or the various meanings concerning disciplines apart from philosopy haven't been worked in this article, but excepted. Compared with its synonym "reason" (sebeb), the concept of cause has been examined as regards of meanings whieh it indicates in philosophy, especially in the metaphysical philosophy on which monotheism possesses sovereignity. Connecting with meanings in question, classifications of the philosophers of Islam have been taken in to consideration and realization conditions of "cause" its causality also have been mentioned. At the same time completeness and deficiency of the "cause" have been torched, and some opinions as to the kinds of cause have been tried to be given in details. Meanwhile some interpretations of certain encyclopedia writers have been made use of if it was necessary. Giriş Günümüz İslam dünyasının yaşadığı problemleri aşma çabalarının başarıya ulaşması, kuşkusuz, İslam toplumunun tarihi süreçte oluşturduğu düşünce yapısı ve anlayışına uygun çözümler üretmekle yakından alakalıdır. Dolayısıyla İslam düşüncesinde yerleşmiş bulunan kavramların iyi anlaşılması ve buna bağlı olarak bu düşüncenin temel niteliklerinin ortaya konulması, yeni zihinsel açılımlara ve daha gerçekçi çözümlere ulaşılmasına katkı sağlayacaktır. Diğer bir ifadeyle, günümüzün 158 İslam felsefesinde illet... bazı problemlerine —felsefî, dinî, siyasi ya da toplumsal olsun— kapsamlı ve kalıcı çözümler üretebilmek için, geçmişe ait birikimimizin objektif olarak önyargılardan ve ideolojik saplantılardan uzak bir şekilde değerlendirilmesi gerekmektedir. Bunu sağlamak ise, her düşünce sisteminin kendi içinde oluşturduğu ve geliştirdiği kavramların doğru anlaşılmasına bağlıdır. Bu amaca hizmet edeceğini düşünerek biz de bu çalışmamızı, İslam filozofları tarafından en fazla kullanılan kavramlardan olan “illet”1 kavramına ayırdık. “İllet”, başta meşşâîler olmak üzere birçok İslam filozofunun düşüncesinde önemli bir yer tutmaktadır. Çünkü onlara göre filozof, hakikat araştırmasına fizikten başlamak ve metafiziğe buradan geçmek zorundadır. Nitekim bu konuda İbn Rüşd (v.1198), metafiziğin, pedagojik açıdan, fizikten sonra öğrenilmesi gerektiğini söylemektedir.2 Özellikle İslam filozoflarının çalışmalarının metafizik alanda yoğunlaştığı göz önüne alındığında, hakikat araştırmasına yönelik her türlü sorgulamanın hedefi konumundaki bu kavramın önemi kolayca anlaşılacaktır. Çünkü herhangi bir nesnenin hakikatini bilmek, ancak onun nedenleri hakkında yeterli bilgiye sahip olmakla mümkündür.3 Bu araştırmada, “illet” kavramı yalnızca kavram olarak ele alınmış ve İslam felsefesinde bunun ne anlama geldiği tespite çalışılmıştır. Özellikle meşşaî çizgide yer alan İslam filozoflarının söyledikleri yanında bunların bazı yorumcularının görüşlerine de yer yer başvurulmuş ve kavramın anlam muhtevası ve nitelikleri mukayeseli olarak verilmiştir. Çalışmada olabildiğince birinci el kaynaklardan yararlanılmış olup, konunun anlaşılmasını kolaylaştıracağı düşünülen yerlerde ikinci el kaynakların kullanılmasından da kaçınılmamıştır. I) Sözlükte “İllet” Büyük bir çoğunluğu eserlerini Arapça kaleme almış olan İslam filozofları, “illet”4 kavramıyla “sebeb” kavramını genel olarak birbirinin yerine kullanmışlardır. Bu Yeni Türkçede “neden” sözcüğüyle karşılanmakta olan “illet” veya “sebeb” Arapça asıllı olup, önce Osmanlıcada kullanıldıktan sonra, Türkiye Türkçesine de geçmiştir. Bkz. Ferit Devellioğlu, Osmanlıca Türkçe Ansiklopedik Lügat, Ankara, 2000, "illet", "sebeb" maddeleri. Fakat bazı çağdaş yazarlara göre,“neden” sözcüğü “illet” ve “sebeb” kavramlarını karşılamamaktadır. Nitekim D. Mehmet Doğan hazırladığı “Türkçe Sözlük”te şunları söylemektedir: “Neden 1. (z.) Bir olayı meydana getiren başka bir olayı sormak maksadıyla kullanılır; ne sebeple, sebebi ne, hangi sebepten dolayı. 2. (i) Sebep yerine isim olarak kullanılması tamamen yanlıştır.” Bkz. D. Mehmet Doğan, Türkçe Sözlük, İstanbul, 1994, 837. Buna karşılık günümüzde bilhassa felsefî alanda kaleme alınan ve yabancı dillerden çevrilen eserlerin bazılarında “neden” kavramı, “illet” ve “sebeb” kavramlarına tercih edilmekte ise de, (mesela bkz. Aristoteles, Metafizik I, Çev. Ahmet Arslan, İzmir, 1985, s.241; Macit Gökberk, Felsefe Tarihi, İstanbul, 1980, 75 vd.) “sebeb” kavramını tercih edenler (mesela, Mehmet Bayrakdar, İslam Felsefesine Giriş, Ankara, 1997, 145 vd.) ya da “illet” kavramını kullananlar (mesela, Hilmi Ziya Ülken, İslam Düşüncesi, İstanbul, 1995, 184) da vardır. Çünkü henüz bu anlamda bir kavram Türkçede yeterince oturmuş ve kabul görmüş değildir. Biz ise, filozoflarca ifade edilmek istenen anlamı en iyi “illet” kavramının ifade ettiğini düşündüğümüzden, bu çalışmamızda “illet”i tercih ettik. 2 “İllet” sözcüğü sözlüklerde, “‘alle” fiilinin meçhul sigası olan “‘ulle” ile birlikte geçmektedir. “‘Alle” fiilinin mastarı olarak yer almamaktadır. Diğer bazı sözlüklerde ise, fiillerden ayrı bir isim olarak yer almaktadır. Mesela bkz.“‘alle” maddesi: Asım Efendi, Kamus Tercemesi, İstanbul, trh.siz (ofset), III/1454-7. Bu nedenle biz, her iki sözcüğün de sözlük anlamlarını vermenin yararlı olacağını düşünüyoruz. İslam filozofları tarafından kullanılan “illet”, (Ar. İllet, sebep; Lat.: causa; İng.: cause, sickness; Fra.: cause, maladie; Alm.: ursache), Arapça “’alle” fiilinden türetilmiş bir mastar olup, isim olarak da kullanılmaktadır. “‘Alle” fiili geçişli olarak nesne aldığında, şayet öznesi insan ise, “ikinci defa içti” ya da “peşpeşe içti”; nesnesi bir canlı varlık ise, “ikinci defa suladı” ya da “peşpeşe su verdi” anlamını ifade etmektedir. Eğer geçişsiz olarak ya da “‘ulle” şeklinde edilgen (meçhul) sigada kullanılırsa, “hastalandı” anlamına gelmektedir.5 “‘Alle” fiili, “‘allele” şekline (tef’il bâbına) dönüştürüldüğü zaman, “illetini açıkladı” ve “delille ispatladı”; “te‘allele” şekline (tefe’ul bâbına) dönüştürüldüğünde,“ihtiyaç gösterdi”, “ona tutundu, yapıştı” anlamlarını ifade ederken, “i’telle” şekline(ifti’âl bâbına) dönüştürülürse, manası öznesine göre değişmektedir. Eğer öznesi insan ise, “hastalandı”; öznesi kelime ise, bu kelimede “bir illet harfi (elif, vav, ya harflerinden biri) vardır” demektir.6 “‘İllet” sözcüğü isim olarak kullanıldığında, “hastalık”, ya da “hulul ettiği (girdiği) yerin halini (niteliğini), o yerin seçimine bağlı olmaksızın değiştiren şey (ârız)” anlamına gelmektedir.7 “‘İllet”in “hastalık” anlamında kullanılmasının nedeni, S.Ş. Cürcânî’ye (v.1413) göre, kendisine illet hulul eden kişinin sağlıklı olan halinin yok olması ve yerine sağlıklı olmama halinin gelmesidir. Bir diğer ifadeyle, güçlülük halinin, zayıflık haline dönüşmesidir.8 Ayrıca Tehânevî'ye göre (v. H. XII. yy.'ın 2. yarısı)9, etkinliği ister zâtından kaynaklansın, ister sıfatından, etkide bulunan her müessire de “illet” adı verilmiştir.10 Şu halde “illet”in sözlük anlamı dikkate alındığında, iki hususun vurgulanması gerekmektedir: Birincisi, illetin hulul ettiği (girdiği) yerde, zorunlu olarak bir hal değişikliğinin meydana gelmesidir. Söz konusu değişiklik, hali değişen yerin isteğine bağlı olmadığı gibi, illetin isteğine de bağlı olmayabilir. Şayet bu illet şuurlu olarak eylemde bulunan bir varlık ise, hulul ettiği yerde isteğe bağlı bir etkide bulunması mümkün olabilir. Ancak şuuru yoksa ve doğasında bulunan bir varlık halinden dolayı etkide bulunuyorsa, onun kendi doğasını değiştirmesi ve etkide bulunmamayı tercih etmesi mümkün olmadığından, etkide bulunup bulunmamak onun isteğine bağlı olmayacaktır. İkinci olarak, illet ile malül arasında bir peşpeşelik ve ardardalık bulunmaktadır. Burada özellikle zaman bakımından illet ile malül arasında önceliksonralık ilişkisi mümkün gözükmemektedir. Aralarındaki öncelik-sonralık ilişkisi ancak zat bakımından söz konusu olabilir. Cürcânî’nin söylediklerinden hareket edecek olursak, illetin bir yere hulul etmesi (örneğin bir kişinin hastalanmasında olduğu gibi), hulul ile birlikte bir değişikliği gerekli kılmaktadır. İslam filozofları tarafından “İllet” ile eşanlamlı olarak kullanılan “sebeb” (İng.cause, motive; Fra.cause, motif) ise, sözlükte, “yönelinen nesneye kendisi ile ulaştığımız şeyin adıdır”11 ya da “aranan (talep edilen) şeye ulaşmak üzere kendisine tutunulanların herbiridir”12 şeklinde açıklanır. Bu anlamda “sebeb”, “illet”in içerdiği sözlük anlamından farklıdır. Çünkü “sebeb”, bir şeye ulaşmamıza yarayan araç ve vesile konumundadır. Onun bir yere hulul ederek o yerde değişiklik yapması söz konusu olmadığı gibi, müsebbeb (sebebli) ile zaman bakımından öncelik-sonralık problemi de yoktur. İslam filozofları tarafından birbiri yerine kullanılagelen “illet” ve “sebeb”13 sözcüklerinin şimdi de terim olarak ifade ettiği anlama bir göz atalım. II) Terim Olarak “İllet” Kindî (v.866?) ’den başlayarak İslam filozofları bu terimi Aristoteles’ten (M.Ö.322) almışlar ve onun bu konudaki açıklamalarını büyük ölçüde benimsemişlerdir.14 Bununla birlikte bazıları, “illet” kavramıyla doğrudan ilişkili olan metafizik konularda, içinde yaşadıkları İslam toplumunun problemlerini dikkate alarak kavrama yeni açılımlar da kazandırmışlardır.15 Ayrıca İslam filozofları arasında Aristoteles’in en sadık bağlısı ve yorumcusu (Commantateur)16 olarak bilinen İbn Rüşd’ün bile, “illet” kavramını “İlk İllet”, “illiyet” “dört illet”, vb. problemlerle ilgili düşüncelerini açıklarken İslamî bir görünüme bürüyerek kullandığını vurgulamamız gerekir.17 Mesela, İbn Rüşd Kitâbu’s-Simâ’i’t-Tabiî’de (s.9) “sebeb” sözcüğünü kullanırken, Telhîsu Kitâbi’lBürhân’da (s.38-39) “illet”i tercih etmiştir. Her ne kadar Hüseyin Atay “...İllet ile sebep arasında İslam düşünürleri (özellikle kelamcılar) fark gözettikleri gibi, Batı felsefesinde de fark görenler vardır. ‘Cause (illet)’un neden karşılığı, ‘reason’un da sebep karşılığı olduğu anlaşılıyor.” (Hüseyin Atay, Farabi ve İbn Sina’ya göre Yaratma, Ankara, 1974, s.90, 313 no’lu dipnotta) dese de, böyle bir genellemeye katılmak zor gözüküyor. En azından bizim bu çalışmada kullanmış olduğumuz kaynaklarda bu şekilde belirgin bir ayrıma rastlanmamıştır. Hatta İbn Rüşd, “Telhîsu Mâbadettabîa” da bu iki sözcüğün birbiri yerine kullanılan müterâdif sözcükler olduğunu belirtmektedir. Bkz. İbn Rüşd, Ebulvelid Muhammed b. Ahmed b. Muhammed, Telhîsu Mâbadettabîa, Tahkik: Osman Emin, Kahire, 1985, s.29. 14Mesela bkz. Kindî, Ebû Yakub Yusuf b. İshak, “İlk Felsefe Üzerine” (Felsefî Risaleler, ss.1-20), Çev: Mahmut Kaya, İstanbul, 1994, s.2; “Tarifler Üzerine” (Felsefî Risaleler, ss.57-73), s. 62; Bağdadî, Ebu’l-Berekât,Kitâbu’l-Mu’teber, Haydarabad, 1959 M./1358 H., III/48 vd (Ayrıca bu eserin İlâhiyat bölümünün (cilt: III)Türkçe tercümesine de bakılabilir. Krş: İlâhiyat, Çev: M. Şerafettin, (Yaltkaya) İstanbul, 1932, 43 vd.); İbn Rüşd, Telhîsu Mabadettabia, 29. 15Örneğin, İlerde de görüleceği üzere İbn Sina, Aristo’nun söz etmediği “illetin illiyetini gerçekleştirme şartları”ndan bahsederek bu şartları sistematik halde ifade etmektedir. Onun sonraki şârihleri de onu takibetmişlerdir. Bkz. İbn Sina, Ebû Ali, el-İşârât ve’t-Tenbîhât, Tah.: Süleyman Dünya, Kahire, 1983-1985, III/90-92; et-Tûsî, Muhammed b. Muhammed b. el-Hasen Nasîrüddin Ebû Abdullah, Hallü Müşkilâti’l-İşârât, (Süleyman Dünya, bu şerhi, el-İşârât ile birlikte yayınlamıştır. Sayfanın üstünde İbn Sina’nın metni, altta ise, Tûsî’nin metni yer almaktadır). Kahire, 1985, III/91-92; er-Râzî, Fahreddin b. Ömer, el-Mebâhisü’lMaşrikiyye fî İlmi’l-İlâhiyyât ve’t-Tabîiyyât, Tah: Muhammed el-Mu’tasım Billâh el-Bağdâdî, Beyrut, 1990, I/589; Tehânevî, age, II/1211. Bkz. İbn Rüşd, Ebulvelid Muhammed b. Ahmed b. Muhammed, Tehâfütü’tTehâfüt, (Nşr: Maurice Bouyges, S.J.), Beyrut, 1987, 266-267. 16Geniş bilgi için bkz. Ernest Renan, İbn Rüşd ve el-Rüşdiyye, Arapçaya çev: Adil Züaytir, Kahire, 1957, 323 vd.; Macid Fahri, İbn Rüşd, Beyrut, 1986, (2. Baskı), 7-8. 17Mesela Aristoteles’in İlk maddî neden olarak kabul ettiği heyulanın Tanrı’dan mı çıktığı ya da O’ndan ayrı mı olduğu açık değilken, İbn Rüşd onun Allah’tan taştığını (feyz) söylemektedir. Yani İslam’ın tevhid anlayışıyla bu görüşü uzlaştırmak istemiştir. Bkz. İbn Rüşd, Tehâfütü’t-Tehâfüt, 150, 266, 416-417, 488; Aynı müellifin, Tefsîru Mâba’dettabîa, II/483 vd; (İbn Rüşd özellikle Tehâfüt’te, “sebeb” ya da “illet” kavramıyla ilgili “İllet”in tanımı konusunda İslam filozoflarının hemen hepsi hemfikirdirler. Buna göre “illet”: “Varlığında veya mahiyetinde bir nesnenin kendisine ihtiyaç duyduğu şeydir”18 şeklinde tanımlanmaktadır ki bu anlamda ona “mebde” (ilke) de denilir.19 Böylece bu tanım, nesneyi iki farklı alana ayırmış olmaktadır. Birincisi varlık alanı, ikincisi ise mahiyet alanıdır. Bir nesnenin mahiyeti madde ve suretten oluştuğu ve varlığı da, belli bir gaye için bir fâil tarafından verildiğinden20 İslam filozofları, bu kavramı dört illet anlamında kullanmışlardır.21 Çünkü onlara göre diğer anlamlar, dört illetin, levazımı, levahıkı veya eserlerini ifade etmektedir.22 İbn Rüşd bunu, “muhdes olan varlıkların illeti dörttür” şeklinde açıklar ki bunlar aynı zamanda illetin cinsleri sayılırlar.23 III) “İllet”in Cinsleri “İllet” kavramı üzerinde en fazla duran filozoflardan olan İbn Sina (v.1037), “illet”in gerçek manada ancak dört illete delalet edebileceğini belirterek, herhangi bir nesnenin illetinin öncelikle onun iki yönüyle ilgili olabileceğini söyler.24 Buna göre illet, bir nesnenin ya varlığının illetidir ve bu durumda o “dış illet” adını alır; ya da bir nesnenin mahiyetinin illeti olabilir ki bu da “iç illet” adını alır.25 İbn Rüşd de, “illet” kavramının ilk olarak “dört illet”e delalet ettiğini belirtirken, “Tefsîru Mâbadettabia” adlı eserinde şunları söyler: “Herhangi bir nesnenin illeti sorulduğunda bu soruya çeşitli şekillerde cevap vermek mümkündür. Çünkü illetin birçok çeşidi vardır. Eğer biz o nesneyi tam olarak bilmek istersek, onun bütün illetlerini de bilmek zorundayız. Başka türlü söz konusu nesneyi tam olarak bilmemiz mümkün değildir. Örneğin insanın illeti dörttür. Birincisi maddi illet, yani aybaşı kanıdır. İkincisi, muharrik (hareket ettiren) illet, yani erkeğin menisidir. Üçüncüsü suveri (formel) illet olup, insana mevcut mahiyetini verir. Nihayet dördüncüsü gâî (ereksel) illetdir ki bu da insanın varoluşunun illetidir. O halde biz insanı tam olarak bilmek istiyorsak, onun bu dört illetini bilmek zorundayız.”26 Dolayısıyla İbn Rüşd’e göre, bir nesnenin varlığına ilişkin olumlu illetler bilinmedikçe, o nesneye ilişkin gerçek bilgiye ulaşmış sayılamayız.27 İbn Sina’nın yapmış olduğu ayrım şöyledir: açıklamalarını, diğer filozofların görüşlerinin İslam’a ters düşmediğini göstermek amacıyla yapmıştır.); Aristo’nun “neden” ile ilgili görüşleri hakkında bkz. Aristoteles, Fizik, Çev. Saffet Babür, İstanbul, 1997, 1. ve 2. kitaplar “neden”le ilgilidir; Aristoteles, Metafizik I, 993a, 1-25. 18Bkz. İbn Sina, Şeyhu’r-Reis Ebû Ali Hüseyin b. Abdullah, eş-Şifâ -el-İlâhiyyât (1)-, Tah: Muhammed Yusuf Musa-Süleyman Dünya-Said Zaid, Kahire, 1960, I/257; İbn Rüşd, Telhîsu Mâba’dettabîa, 29; Bağdâdî, elMu’teber, III/48; Tehânevî, Mevsûâtü Keşşâf, II/209-210; Atay, Farabi ve İbn Sina’ya Göre Yaratma, 91. 19Tehânevî, age, I/924,II/209. 20Nitekim Aristo’da da olduğu gibi. Bkz. Aristoteles, Metafizik, 1044 a, 15-1044 b, 20. 21Bkz. İbn Sina, eş-Şifâ—el-İlâhiyyât 1/257; Bağdâdî, el-Mu’teber, III (İlâhiyyât), 48, 49; İbn Rüşd, Kitâbu’sSimâu’t-Tabi‘î, s.9; aynı müellifin, Telhîsu Kitâbi’l-Bürhân, 157, (Krş. Aristoteles, Posteriorum Analiticorum, 94a 20-24, Neşreden: Emmanuel Bekker, Berlin, 1831; Aristoteles’in “Organon”larının IV. kitabı olarak “İkinci Analitikler” adıyla H. Ragıp Atademir tarafından Türkçeye de çevrilen bu eserde “illet (neden)” üzerinde genişçe durulmaktadır; İstanbul, 1989, s.87. 22İbn Rüşd, Tefsîru Mâbadettabia, II/485, (krş. Aristoteles, Metafizik, 1013b, 3-4). 23İbn Rüşd, Tehâfütü't-Tehâfüt, s. 266-267; Tefsîru Mâ Ba'de't-Tabîa, I/266-267. 24İbn Sina, İlâhiyyât, I/258. 25İbn Rüşd, Tefsîru Mâbadettabia, III/1524. 26İbn Rüşd, Tefsîru Mabadettabia, II/1075 (Krş. Aristoteles, Metafizik, 1044a, 32-34-b,1); İbn Rüşd, Kitâbu’sSimâu’t-Tabiî, 9. 27İbn Rüşd, Telhîsu Kitâbi’l-Bürhân, 38 (71b, 9-11). 162 İslam felsefesinde illet... A. İç illetler: Bir nesnenin illeti, o nesneyi oluşturan bütüne dahil ve onun varlığından bir cüz olabilir. Bu illet, kendi içinde tekrar ikiye ayrılır: A.1. Nesneyi oluşturan bütüne dahil olan bu cüz, kendi başına, nesnenin varlığını fiil haline dönüştüremiyor, fakat onun kuvve halde varolmasını sağlıyorsa, “heyûlâ” adını alır. A.2. Nesneyi oluşturan bütüne dahil olan bu cüz, nesnenin varlığını kuvve halden çıkarıp fiil haline dönüştürüyorsa, buna da “sûret” denilir. B. Dış İlletler: Bir nesnenin illeti, o nesneyi oluşturan bütünden bir cüz olmayıp, onun dışında bulunabilir ki bu da kendi içinde ikiye ayrılır: B.1. İllet, o nesnenin bir cüzü değildir, fakat nesne o amaçla (lehû) varolmuştur. Bu tür illete “gâî” illet denilir. B.2. İllet, nesnenin bir cüzü olmadığı gibi, gâî nedeni de değilse yani nesne o amaçla varolmamışsa, bunun da iki şekilde olması mümkündür: B.2.1. İlletin nesneye verdiği varlık, illette yalnızca araz olarak bulunur ve nesne varlığını böyle bir illetten almış olabilir ki bu illet, “fâil illet” adını alır. Bunu biraz açmak gerekirse, söz konusu illet, varlık verdiği nesneye o varlığı kendisinden vermektedir. Yani kendisinde varolan birşeyi (başkasına ait varlığı) başkasına vermektedir. Ancak kendisinde, başkasına ait olarak bulunan bu varlığın onda bulunması arazî (ilineksel) bir durumdan dolayıdır. İşte bu tür illetlere, “fail illet” denilmektedir. B.2.2. Nesnenin illetten gelen varlığı, illetin bizzat o nesnede bulunması şeklinde olabilir ki bu durumda nesne, illetin maddesi ve mevzusu olmuş olur.28 Tûsî (V. 672 H./1274 M.) de İbn Sina’nın yaptığı bu tasnife itiraz etmez; fakat, bir nesnenin varlığının illeti olanlarla ilgili olarak İbn Sina’dan farklı bir ifadeyle şöyle bir tasnif sunar: A. Nesnenin zâtına bitişik olan (mukârin) illetler ki, nesnenin mevzusudurlar. B. Nesnenin zatından ayrı olan (mübâyin) illetler. Bu da yine ikiye ayrılmaktadır: B.1. Varetme, bizzat kendisi sebebiyle gerçekleştiği için illet olanlar. Bunlar fâil illet adını alırlar. B.2. Varetmenin illetinin illeti olan illetler ki, bunlar da gâî illet adını alırlar.29 Burada Tûsî’nin verdiği sınıflamada gâî illet için getirilen açıklamanın daha açık ve anlaşılır olduğu görülmektedir. Çünkü İbn Sina’nın söylediklerine bakılacak olursa, gâî illetin illet olarak, gayesi olduğu nesneye varlık verme bakımından katkısı açık değildir. Gerçi her ikisinin de söyledikleri aynı sonucu doğurmaktadır. Kısaca vurgulamak gerekirse, İbn Sina’ya göre gâi illet, fail illetin illiyetinin illeti iken malülün de illeti olmakta, Tûsî’ye göre ise gâî illet yalnızca fail illetin fail illeti olmakta, fakat malülün gâî illeti olmaktadır.30 Yukarıda verdiğimiz sınıflamasından da anlaşılacağı üzere İbn Sina, “dört illet” diye bilinen illetlerin sayısının beşe çıkarılmasının da mümkün olduğunu belirtmektedir. Ona göre unsurun iki türü vardır. Birincisi, mürekkeb nesnenin bir cüzü olmayan ve alıcı (kâbil) konumunda olan unsurdur. İkincisi ise, hem mürekkeb nesnenin bir cüzü olan ve hem de alıcı olan unsurdur. Böyle bir ayrım, illetlerin sayısını beşe çıkarmaktadır. Fakat, her iki unsurun da kuvve ve istidat anlamlarını taşımaları onların iki ayrı illet değil, bir tek kabul edilmelerini de mümkün kılmaktadır. Ona göre, hem mürekkeb varlığın cüzü olan hem de alıcı olan unsur, suretin mebdei değil, mürekkeb varlığın mebdeidir. Nitekim alıcı unsur, İbn Sina’ya göre bizâtihî suretin mebdei olamaz. Zira suretin fiil haline geçmesi, ancak bu alıcı unsur sayesinde mümkün olabilir. Ona göre, alıcı unsurun suretin mebdei olması, ancak arazî bakımdan mümkündür. Bu açıklamalardan da anlaşılacağı üzere, alıcı unsurun zatının kuvve halde bulunması da kuvve halde bulunması bakımından değildir. Çünkü kuvve halde bulunması bakımından kuvve halde bulunan mebde olamaz. Onun zatının kuvve halde bulunması, zatı bakımındandır.31 Şu halde, illetlerin beş olduğunun söylenmesi, mürekkeb varlığın mebdei olan alıcı unsurun ayrı bir illet olarak kabul edilmesindendir. Alıcı unsurun mebde oluşu ise, onun zatından değil, bir arazdan (birleşmeden) kaynaklanan bir durumdur. İbn Sina’ya göre, böyle bir arazın mevzusu fiil halindedir. Aksi takdirde araz ayakta kalamaz. Arazın araz-ı lâzım olmasıyla araz-ı zâil olması farketmez. Eğer araz-ı lâzım (mevzusunun fiil haline geçmesiyle mevzusuyla birlikte varolan ve ondan ayrılmayan araz) olursa, mevzusunun ondan önceliği zat bakımından olur; araz-ı zâil (mevzusuyla birlikteliği sürekli olmayan bazen mevzuda bulunan bazen bulunmayan araz) olursa, mevzusunun arazdan önceliği hem zat hem de zaman bakımından olur.32 Buraya kadar yapılan açıklamalar, İslam filozoflarının bu kavramı, genel olarak dört illet için kullandıklarını göstermektedir. Bu dört illet aynı zamanda illetlerin cinslerini göstermektedir.33 Şimdi bu dört illetin neler olduğuna bir göz atalım: A.1. Maddî İllet: “İllet” kavramının işaret ettiği anlamlardan birincisi olan unsur (bir nesnenin içkin maddesi), herhangi bir nesneyi ayakta tutan (kıvâm) bileşimin bir cüzüdür ve nesnenin kuvve halde varolmasını sağlar. Yani bu unsur sayesinde nesne, bilfiil varolma gücüne sahip olur ve varolmaya elverişli hale gelir.34 Mesela heykelin kendisinden yapıldığı bakır, heykelin illeti iken, yüzüğün kendisinden yapıldığı gümüş de yüzüğün illetidir.35 İbn Rüşd, unsurdan birşeyin oluşunun iki şekilde gerçekleşeceğini belirtir. Birinci şekle, havanın sudan, suyun havadan ve beyazın siyahtan, siyahın beyazdan oluşmasını örnek gösterir. Ona göre, bu örneklerde kullanılan "-den" (min) takıları, aslında "sonra" (ba'de) anlamındadır. Zira oluşumun kendisinden olduğu şey gerçekte, suyun, havanın, beyazın ve siyahın mevzusudur. Fakat, suyun sureti bizzat havanın, beyazın sureti de bizzat siyahın sureti, değildir. Hatta sudan hava olduğunu söylemek, 'suyun sureti mevzudan gitti ve havanın sureti onu takibetti' demektir. İbn Rüşd'e göre, böyle nesnelerde oluş, olacak olandan herhangi bir önceliğe sahip değildir ve bu iş sonsuza kadar da süremez. Zira ne suyun suretinin havanın suretinden, ne de havanın suretinin suyun suretinden önceliği düşünülebilir. Bilakis bunlar aynı mertebededirler ve mevzuları aynıdır. Fakat bunlardan herbiri, bilkuvve ve istidat olarak diğeridir. Bu nedenle dönüşümlü bir oluş söz konusudur.36 İbn Rüşd’e göre, unsurdan meydana gelen oluşun ikinci şekli tek yönlüdür. Yani burada dönüşümlü bir oluştan söz edilemez. O bu konuda, "çocuktan adam olması" misalini verir ki, bunun tersinin gerçekleşmesi hiçbir zaman düşünülemez. Burada çocuk unsur konumundadır ve sahip olduğu suret dışında bir suret ve başka bir mana ile tamamlanmaya elverişlidir. Başka bir deyişle oluş, gayeye doğru olup, geriye doğru işlemez.37 Bir nesnenin cinsini gösteren38 maddî illet, farklı suretleri alması bakımından madde ve tînet (çamur), suretleri alma istidadı olması bakımından kâbil ve heyula, terkibin kendisinden başlaması bakımından unsur, çözülme (tahlil) onda son bulması bakımından da öge (ustukuss) adını alır.39 Maddi illetin mürekkeb varlığın unsuru olmasıyla, suretin unsuru olması arasındaki farktan ve bunun sonucundan yukarda bahsedildiğinden burada onları tekrarlamıyoruz. Ayrıca heyûlâ ile ilgili problematik bir incelemeyi bir başka çalışmaya bırakıyoruz. A.2. Suverî İllet: “İllet” kavramının işaret ettiği ikinci anlam, surettir. Suret, herhangi bir nesneyi ayakta tutan (kıvâm) bileşimin (mürekkeb) bir cüzüdür ve nesnenin kuvve halden fiil haline geçmesini sağlar.40 Bir nesnenin türünü gösteren suret41 ve suverî illet konusunda da en ayrıntılı bilgiyi veren İbn Sina’dır. İbn Sina, tıpkı suretin unsuru ve mürekkeb varlığın unsuru olmak üzere iki türlü unsurun illiyetinden söz ettiği gibi, aynı şekilde suretin de maddenin (ya da unsurun) sureti ve mürekkeb varlığın sureti olmak üzere iki tarzda bulunabileceğini belirterek, bu ikisinin illiyeti arasında da bir ayrım yapmaktadır. Buna göre: A.2.1 Maddenin ayakta kalmasının (kıvâm) illeti olan suret. A.2.2 Bileşik varlığın (malülün) illeti olan suret. Her ne kadar bunlardan her ikisi de zatı birbirinden ayrı olmayan bir tek şeyin illeti olsalar da biri diğerine varlığını vermez. Varlığı veren, o zatta bulunan bir başka şeydir. Bu iki suretten ikincisi, sureti olduğu zatın illeti ve yakın mebdei olur, zira bileşik varlık fiil halindeki varlığını ondan almıştır. Fakat ikinci anlamdaki suretin bileşik varlıktaki illiyeti tek başına gerçekleşmez. Onun, kendisinin illiyetini de vareden bir ortağı, yani birinci anlamdaki suret vardır. İkinci anlamdaki suretin ayakta kalmasının illeti de odur.42 İbn Sina, bileşik varlığa (malül), ortağıyla birlikte fiil halindeki varlığını vermede, bileşik varlığın suretinin, aracı konumunda olduğunu belirtir. Çünkü o, fail illetten aldığı varlıkla bileşik varlığın fiil haline geçmesine aracı olan birinci anlamdaki suret, böylece, ikinci anlamdaki suretin varlığını da vermiş olmaktadır. Ona göre, birinci anlamdaki suret, şayet bilfiil bir varlığa sahip olsaydı, bileşik varlığın fail illet anlamındaki mebdei gibi olurdu. Dolayısıyla İbn Sina, birinci anlamdaki sureti, bir bakıma, fail illetin bir cüzü gibi kabul etmektedir. O bu durumu, “bir gemiyi hareket ettirmek üzere gerekli olan iki kaptan”a benzetmektedir. Çünkü kaptanlardan biri olmasa, geminin denizde seyretmesi mümkün olmayacaktır.43 Kısaca filozofumuz, birinci anlamdaki suretin illiyetinin varlık vermesi açısından, diğerinin illiyetinin ise, onun yapısında (kıvâmında) yer alması ve onun mebdei olması bakımından gerçekleştiğini belirtmektedir.44 İbn Sina, bileşik varlık söz konusu olduğunda onun suretini, madde ve suretin birleşmesinden meydana gelen bileşik varlığın suverî illeti olarak görmesine rağmen, madde söz konusu olduğunda, onun suretini suverî illeti olarak görmemekte, yalnızca sureti olduğunu belirtmektedir.45 İbn Rüşd’e göre de, suverî illetin iki ayrı delaletinden söz edilebilir; birincisi, bir nesnenin fert olarak kendine özgü sureti, ikincisi ise, o nesnenin cinsinin suretidir.46 Onun fert olarak suretinden, o nesneyi diğer fertlerden ayıran ve kendisini “şu” diye işaretle gösterebildiğimiz suret anlaşılmalıdır. Cinse ait suret ise, o nesnenin cinsini başka cinslerden ayırdetmeye yarar. Dolayısıyla, “şu masa” diye işaretle gösterilebilen masanın sureti, onun suverî illeti olabileceği gibi, masa cinsini oluşturan onun tümel sureti de onu diğer cinslerden ayırdetmeye yarar ve o da illet adını alır. İbn Rüşd suret hakkında oldukça geniş, fakat dağınık bilgiler vermektedir. O, suretin madde için önemini ve yerini belirtmek için şöyle der: "Maddenin varlığı, ya da ona işaret, ancak onun hissedilir olması, yani maddeyi hissedilir yapan şey bakımındandır. Bu da surettir. Çünkü maddenin zâtı, hissedilir değildir. O ancak başkasıyla hissedilebilir ve o başkası, surettir. Onun, kendi başına hissedilir olmayıp başkasıyla hissedilir olması bakımından, varlığı yoktur. O ancak görüldüğü ve hissedildiği şey bakımından mevcuttur. Heyulanın varlığı da, sadece, maddenin kendisi bakımından görüldüğü bu varlığa izafesine bağlıdır. Yani surete bağlıdır. Bunun sebebi şudur: Temas, başkasıyla bitişme (ittisal) ve başkasıyla tamamlanma tabiatında olan ve makul düzen tabiatında, yani akledilen suret tabiatında olmayan herşey maddedir, mevzudur. Çünkü bu tabiat, surete sahip olmadığı için, akledilir olma manasında varlığı yoktur. Onun varlığı ancak surete izafesiyle ortaya çıkar... Diğer taraftan suret, duyular nedeniyle değil, fiili nedeniyle hissedilir. Bu sebeple onu, akıl idrak edebilir..."47 İbn Rüşd, bir nesnenin cinsinin o nesnenin cinsine ait suverî illet olmasının, ancak bir ilişkiyle (izâfet) ortaya çıkabileceğini söyler ve şu misali verir: Musikide, âhenkli sesin (nağme) bölümleri arasındaki ilişki, onun (âhenkli sesin) bütününün cinsidir ve bu ilişkiyi 1/2 oranı göstermektedir. Yani âhenkli sesin cüzleri arasında 1/2 oranıyla belirlenmiş bir ilişki vardır. Bu durumda, 1/2 ilişkisi, cins olarak âhenkli sesin illeti konumundadır.48 Filozof bu konuda sayı (aded) ve tanımı da misal olarak zikretmektedir. Ona göre sayı, sayıyı oluşturan cüzlerin cinsi olduğu gibi, tanım da o tanımın ifade ettiği fertlerin cinsidir; dolayısıyla suret olmaları bakımından bu cinslerin “illet” olduğu söylenebilir.49 Gerek İbn Sina’nın yaptığı ayrım, gerekse İbn Rüşd’ün yaptığı ayrım birbirine yakın gözükmektedir. Çünkü İbn Sina’nın maddenin sureti olarak zikrettiği suret, eğer heyulayı fiil haline geçiren suret olarak düşünülürse, ki onun söyledikleri buna elverişlidir, bu suretin de cins olmasından söz edilebilir. Böylece her iki filozofun ayrımı birleştirilebilir. Fakat maddenin suretinden, belirli bir nesneye özgü olan maddenin sureti anlaşılırsa, farklı iki ayrımdan söz etmemiz gerekmektedir. İbn Rüşd’e göre suret, oluş ve yok oluşa tabi değildir. O bunun nedenini, şöyle açıklamaktadır: "Çünkü her değişen ancak bir şeyden bir başka şeye doğru ve bir şey nedeniyle değişir. Kendisi nedeniyle değişme olan şey, muharriktir. Değişme hareketinin kendisinden başladığı şey, heyuladır. Değişme hareketinin kendisine doğru olduğu şey ise, surettir. Şayet suret oluşsaydı, madde ve suretten mürekkep olurdu. Yani suret, bir şeyden bir başka şeye doğru bir şey nedeniyle değişirdi. Ayrıca bu suretin de bir sureti olurdu. Bu durumda surette bulunan suretin de oluşmuş olması bakımından bir suretinin bulunması gerekirdi. Bu durum sonsuza kadar böylece devam ederdi. O halde suretin suret olması bakımından oluşmuş olmaması gereklidir..."50 Ayrıca İbn Rüşd'e göre, mufarık suretler ile maddî dünyadaki fertlerin suretinin aynı tabiata sahip olmaları imkansızdır.51 İbn Rüşd, suretin heyuladan ayrı olarak bulunamıyacağını da belirtir. Ona göre, her ne kadar tabiî suretler konusunda durum çok açık olmasa da, sanatla oluşturulan suretlerde oldukça açıktır.52 İbn Rüşd'ün ifadesiyle fail illet, “başkasını kuvveden fiile ve yokluktan varlığa çıkaran” şeydir. Bu çıkarma işlemi bazan inceleme ve seçmeye, bazan da tabiata dayanır.54 İslam filozoflarına göre bir fail illet, illeti olduğu nesnenin mahalli olamaz. Nesneye varlık vermesi ve hatta nesnenin varlığının kuvve halde kendisinde bulunması, bu durumu değiştirmez. Çünkü failin zatı, söz konusu nesnenin suretini almaya elverişli olmadığı gibi, varlık verdiği nesneye bitişik (mukarin) olarak da bulunmaz. Yani failin zatı ile varlık verdiği nesnenin zatı birbirinden ayrıdırlar ve birbirlerinin dışındadırlar. Bunlardan herhangi birinin zatı, diğerinin zatını kabul etme kuvvesine sahip değildir. Failin kendisinden ayrı (mübâyin) varlık vermesinin anlamı budur. Şayet arazî bir durumdan dolayı (bilaraz) fail illet, varlık verdiği nesnenin mahalli olursa, onun illet olması failliği yönünden değil, bir başka yöndendir.55 İbn Sina, failin kendi kendisinden ayrı bir varlık vermesinin mümkün olmadığının düşünülmemesi gerektiğini, bilakis bunun mümkün olduğunu ve onun, varlık verdiği nesneden ayrı olmasının bir sakınca doğurmayacağını şu sözleriyle dile getirir: “...Failin, gerek o fail olması bakımından, gerekse mef’ulün kendisiyle karşılaşması bakımından mef’ulü varetmesi uzak bir şey değildir. Çünkü ağacın sahip olduğu tabiat, hareketin faili ve mebdeidir. Zira, maddedeki hareketi bizzat ortaya çıkaran, maddede bulunan tabiattır. Fakat madde ile onun tabiatı arasındaki biraradalık (mukârenet) birbirinin parçası olma ya da birinin diğerinin maddesi olma anlamını taşımaz. Bu ikisinin kendileri, (zatları) gerçekte birbirinden ayrıdır; fakat ortak bir yerleri (mahalleri) vardır.”56 İbn Sina’ya göre, her fail her zaman fiil halinde değildir ve sürekli olarak müessir durumunda olması gerekmez. Yani bazı failler, kimi zaman fiil halinde fail değilken, daha sonra kendilerini bilfiil fail yapacak şartlara kavuştuklarında fiil haline geçebilirler. Kuşkusuz failin bu durumu mef’ulü de ilgilendirmektedir. Yani failleri önce bilfiil fail değilken sonra fiil haline geçen mef’uller de, faillerinin fiil halinde olmadığı zamanda mevcut değillerdir. Fiil haline gelebileceği şartlara kavuşmuş olan failin, fiil haline geçmesi, mef’ulün, yok ikenden sonra (ba’de mâ lem yekün) ondan çıkmasıyla olur. Yani onun fiil hali, mef’ulün varlığıdır. Böyle bir failden çıkan mef’ulün, yok ikenden sonra var olduğu söylenir. Mef’ulün kazandığı varlık, daha önce ona ait değildi ve bu varlığın ona ait olmamasının bir faili de yoktu. Ayrıca yok ikenden sonra ona ait varlığın faili de mef’ul değildir. Onun bu varlığı, kendisi dışında bir failden gelmiştir. Diğer taraftan filozofumuz, kendi varlığının faili yine kendisi olan illetin farklılığına işaret ederek, onun, bizzat kendisine ait olan varlığından bir başka şeyin varlığının çıkması gerektiğini belirtir.57 Bu hususu İbn Sina kadar detaylı ele almayan İbn Rüşd ise, fâil illeti ikiye ayırır: B.1.1. Fiilin sonucu (eseri), fiil esnasında ortaya çıkan fâiller. Ona göre, fiil ve fiilin sonucu tamamlandığı zaman, mef'ul, artık fâile ihtiyaç duymaz. Mesela bir evin yapılması böyledir. Ev yapıldıktan sonra onu yapan ustaya ihtiyaç kalmaz. B.1.2. Fiili, sonucuyla birlikte bulunan ve sonucu devam ettikçe onunla devam eden fail illet. Bu tür failler fiilini sürdürürse, fiilin sonucu da devam eder, fail fiilini kestiği anda, sonuç da ortadan kalkar. Başka bir deyişle, bu fiil yok olunca, sonucu da yok olur, bu fiil var olunca sonucu da var olur ve her ikisi sürekli olarak birlikte bulunur. Ona göre fail illet olma yönünden bu, birincisinden daha üstün ve fail olmaya daha layıktır. Zira o, eserini var eder ve onu korur. Öteki fail ise, eserini var eder, fakat var ettikten sonra onu koruyamaz. Ya da bu eserin korunması için, başka bir faile gerek duyulur. İbn Rüşd, varlığı harekete bağlı olan ve varlığını hareketle sürdürebilen nesnelerin muharriklerinin bu tür fail olduğunu belirtir. O şöyle der: "Filozoflar hareketin, failin bir fiili olduğuna ve alemin varlığının da ancak hareketle tamamlandığına inandıkları için, şöyle derler: Hareketin faili alemin de failidir. Eğer onun fiili göz kırpacak kadar hareketten yoksun kalsa idi alem yok olurdu..."58 Dolayısıyla İbn Rüşd’ün bu ifadesine göre alemin hareketini veren yüce Allah en üstün Fâil İllet olmaktadır. İbn Rüşd, bir başka bakımdan da iki tür fâil illetten söz etmektedir. O, bazı fail illetlerin fiilini iradesiyle yaptığını, bazılarının ise tabiatı gereği yaptığını belirtmekle59, cansız varlıkları da fail illetler sınıfına dahil etmiş olmaktadır. Ona göre, cansız varlıktan fiil kaldırıldığı ve onun fiilinin olmadığı söylendiği zaman, mutlak fiil değil, sadece akıl ve iradenin sonucu olan fiil kaldırılmış olur. Çünkü, bazı hâdis varlıkların, benzerlerini kuvveden fiile çıkararak var ettiklerini görürüz. Mesela ateşin, kuru veya yaş olan şeyleri, o şeyde kuvve halde varolanı fiil haline çıkarmak suretiyle, kendisine benzetmesi ve bir ateşe dönüştürmesi buna örnektir.60 İbn Sina’ya göre, varolmayanın, fail illeti yoktur. Fakat onun varolmayışı yalnızca bir tek illete dayandırılabilir ki o da, onun illetinin olmayışıdır. Çünkü, fail illeti olmayan böyle bir nesnenin varlığının yokluktan (adem) sonra olması, bir illete bağlı değildir. Zira, onun varlığının yokluktan sonra olmaması mümkün değildir. Mümkün olmayanın illeti de yoktur. Ona göre, varlığının olması ya da olmaması mümkün olanın, varlığının bir illeti vardır. Buna karşılık, yokluğu bazen gerçekleşen (ve kad yekûnu), bazen gerçekleşmeyenin (ve kad lâ yekûnu) ise yokluğunun bir illetinin olması caizdir, fakat onun varlığının yok ikenden sonra olmasının bir illeti yoktur.61 İbn Sina, varolmayan bir nesnenin yokolmasının yokluktan sonra olması konusundaki bu görüşlerine yöneltilebilecek “onun yokluktan (adem) sonra varolması da aynı şekildedir, olması da olmaması da caizdir” şeklindeki bir itiraza şu cevabı verir: “Eğer, o varlık olması bakımından onun varlığını kastediyorsan, bunun yoklukla (adem) ilgisi yoktur. Çünkü, onun varlığının kendisi zorunlu (zarurî) değildir, yani mümkündür. Yokluktan sonra olması bakımından ise, o zorunludur; zorunlu olmayan, daha önce yok iken, varlığı şu âna rastlayandır. Şu halde onun yokluktan sonraki varlığı söz konusu olduğunda, yokluktan sonra olmasını dikkate almalıyız, yalnızca varlığını değil...”62 Böylece İbn Sina, yokluktan (adem) sonra varolmanın zorunlu, yok ikenden sonra varolmanın mümkün olduğunu belirtmektedir. Çünkü varlığın yokluktan sonra gelmesi zorunludur. Fakat belli bir varlığın yokluğundan söz edilmesi halinde, onun yok ikenden sonra varlığından bahsedilebilir ve onun varlığı mümkün olur. İslam filozofları fail illetin, tabiat biliminde ve metafizikte farklı anlamlarda kullanıldığı görüşündedirler. Nitekim İbn Sina’ya göre, metafizikle uğraşan (İlâhiyatçı) filozoflar, “fâil” terimiyle yalnızca hareket ettiren ilkeyi (mebde) değil, aynı zamanda, varlığın ilkesini de kastederler. Örneğin evrenin ilkesi olan yüce Allah, filozoflara göre evrenin fâilidir. Oysa tabiatçılar, fâili yalnızca hareket ilkesi olarak görürler. Buna göre tabiatta görülen fâil, sadece hareket çeşitlerinden biriyle hareket ettirir, varlık veremez ve bu nedenle tabii alemde varlık veren, sadece hareket verendir, hareketin ilkesidir.63 * İbn Sina burada, yokluk için olumlu bir fiili yüklem yapmaktadır. İlk bakışta bunun uygun olmadığı düşünülse bile, filozofun buradaki yokluk için bir fail kabul ettiği dikkate alındığında, böyle olumlu bir fiil yüklemenin doğru olabileceği görülür. 61İbn Sina, İlâhiyyat I/260. B.2. Gaî İllet: “İllet” kavramı dördüncü olarak, gâî illeti ifade etmektedir ki, bir nesnenin kendisi için ya da kendisinden dolayı varolduğu ve nesnenin zâtından ayrı olarak bulunan illettir.64 İbn Rüşd’e göre, diğer illetlerin illiyetlerinin illeti olan gai illet, fiil halinde varoluşu bakımından sonra olmasına rağmen, varlık bakımından diğer illetlerden öncedir.65 İbn Sina ise gai illeti, yalnızca fail illetin illiyetinin illeti olarak görür. Ona göre, gai illet hem mahiyeti hem de manasıyla fail illetin failiyyet illetidir; varlık bakımından ise fail illetin malülüdür. Fakat, gai illetin varoluşu bilfiil ortaya çıkmakla gerçekleşiyorsa, onun, fail illetin illiyetini sağlaması ve fail illetin illiyetinin illeti olması mümkün değildir.66 Tûsî’ye göre de, herhangi bir nesnenin varlık illetlerinden olan gai illet, malülün varlığını bizzat vermez; sadece failin failiyyetini verir. Dolayısıyla ona göre gai illet, failin failiyyetini vermesi bakımından fail illet, malül ile ilişkisi bakımından da, gai illet adını alır.67 İbn Rüşd’e göre gâî illet, hareket eden varlıklarda bulunur. Nitekim hareketsiz nesnelerin tabiatlarında iyiliğin bulunmaması, onlarda gâî illetin bulunmadığını göstermektedir. Zira hareket eden varlık, varlığını tamamlamak için mükemmel varlığa doğru harekette bulunur; onun gayesi, varlığını tamamlamak ve mükemmel varlığa yaklaşmaktır. Bu durumda gaye, fiilin ve hareketin nedeni olmaktadır. İbn Rüşd, gâî illeti olmayan hareketsiz varlıklara örnek olarak, matematiksel varlıkları zikreder. Çünkü onlarda, muharrik illeti gerekli kılan birşey yoktur. Zira matematiksel varlıklar hareketli bir nesnede bulundukları zaman hareket ediyor olsalar bile, İbn Rüşd'e göre, onların bu hareketi arızîdir.68 İbn Rüşd’e göre gai illetin illiyetini gerçekleştirmesi iki şekilde olabilir. B.2.1. Kendisini gaye edinmiş olan eylemi doğrudan gerçekleştirebilir. Mesela, yürüme, sağlıklı olmak içindir ve sağlıklı olma, yürüme eylemini doğrudan yapmaktadır. B.2.2. Ya da aracı kullanarak yapabilir. Mesela rejim yapmak (zayıflamak) gibi. Çünkü zayıflamak için, az yemek ve az içmek bir aracı olduğu gibi, zayıflamanın kendisi de sağlıklı olmak gayesine yönelik bir aracıdır. Ayrıca sağlıklı olmak amacına yönelik ilaçlar, kan alma malzemesi, cerrahide kullanılan diğer aletler ile sağlıklı yaşamak için yapılan sporlar da bu konuda örnek verilebilir.69 Gaî illet, nesnelerin iyiliği ve yetkinliği için gereklidir. Bundan dolayıdır ki İbn Rüşd, gaî illete sahip olmayan nesnede hiçbir iyiliğin aranamıyacağını belirtir.70 IV) İlletin Yapısı (Tam İllet-Eksik İllet) İslam filozofları her ne kadar tam illet ve eksik illet gibi bir ayrımı sistematik olarak zikretmemiş olsalar da, “Keşşâf...”ın yazarı Tehanevî (v.H. XII.yy’ın 2. Yarısı)71, illetlerin illiyet şartlarından hareketle böyle bir ayrıma gitmiştir. Biz de özellikle illetin illiyet şartlarının daha iyi anlaşılması bakımından yararlı olacağını düşündüğümüzden bu ayrımı aynen vermeyi uygun buluyoruz. Buna göre illetleri yapısı ve gücü bakımından iki grupta toplamak mümkündür.72 Bunlar: A. Tam İllet: Bağımsız illet de denilen tam illet, bir nesnenin mahiyeti ve varlığı için muhtaç olduğu ya da basit nesneler söz konusu olduğunda, basit nesnenin sadece varlığında kendisine ihtiyaç duyduğu şeyler toplamıdır. Bunun anlamı, tam illetin bileşik bir varlık olması değil, onun malülde illiyetini gerçekleştirmesinden sonra malülün artık, herhangi bir şeye ihtiyaç duymamasıdır.73 Tam illet şu anlamlarda kullanılır: A.1. Tek başına fail illete tam illet denilebilir. Nesnenin varlığının bağlı bulunduğu bir şart ve yokluğunu gerektiren bir engel olmaması halinde, kendisinden basit varlığın sudûr ettiği mûcib74 gibi ki, böylece o, tek başına tam illet diye adlandırılır. Bu arada malülün ortaya çıkabilme imkanı, illeti ilgilendiren ve illet tarafından dikkate alınacak bir husus değildir. Bu yalnızca malülü tamamlayan ve onun dikkate alması gereken bir husustur.75 A.2. İkinci olarak fail illetin gaye ile birlikte tam illet olarak adlandırılması da mümkündür. Muhtâr olandan sâdır olan basit varlıkta olduğu gibi. Nitekim bu anlamda basit olanın, yalnızca fail ve gâî illetleri vardır ve her ikisi de muhtârda toplanmıştır.76 A.3. Dört ya da üç illetin hepsini birden kendisinde toplayan illete de tam illet denilebilir. Mesela, muhtâr olandan (özgür irade sahibinden) veya mûcib olandan 74“Mûcib”, “gerekli kılan” anlamına gelmektedir ki bu, filozofların başta Allah’a olmak üzere, heyulani olmayan mufarık varlıklara yükledikleri bir tabiattır (niteliktir) Özellikle Allah’ın Zât’ı gereği mûcib olması, kelamcılarla filozoflar arasında büyük tartışmalara yol açmıştır. mürekkeb varlığın çıkması gibi. Bu durumda muhtâr olan, dört illeti kendisinde toplamış, mûcib olan ise üç illeti kendisinde toplamış demektir. Bu arada belirtilmesi gerekir ki, illet mutlak manada alındığında, malülden zat bakımından öncedir. Ancak, üç ya da dört illetin birleşmesinden oluşan illetin cüzlerinden herbiri, ayrı ayrı malülden öncedirler. Cüzlerden oluşan tam illetin bütün olması bakımından malülden önce mi, yoksa sonra mı olduğu hususu tartışmalıdır. Çünkü, maddî ve suverî cüzler, zat bakımından mahiyetin kendisini oluşturmaktadırlar. Onun kendi kendisine önceliği düşünülemez, kendisine fail ve gaye olarak iki şey daha eklendikten sonra bizzat kendisine önceliği ise hiç düşünülemez. A.4. Son olarak, tesir şartlarını kendisinde toplamış olan fail için de tam illet denilebilir.77 B. Eksik İllet: Dört kısma ayrılan eksik illet (illet-i nâkısa), ya herhangi bir şeyin cüzüdür ya da değildir. Bir şeyin cüzü konumunda olan eksik illetler, madde ve surettir. Cüz olmayanlar ise, fâil ve gayedir. Bunları maddeler halinde şöyle sıralayabiliriz: B.1. Cüz olan eksik illetlerin birincisi, nesnenin kendisiyle fiil haline geçtiği suverî illettir. Nesnenin varlığı, suverî illetin varlığına bitişir ve bu bitişmeden sonra nesnenin varlığı artık bir başka şeye dayanmaz ve bir başka şeye bağlı da değildir. Bu anlamda eksik illet, feleklerin maddesini, suveri cüzleri ve mürekkeb varlığın maddesinin suveri cüzünü içermez. Mürekkeb varlığın maddesinin suverî cüzüne, sedir için ağaç sureti örnek verilebilir. Yani ele aldığımız eksik illet olan suverî illet, sedire nisbetle ağaç suretini kapsamamaktadır. Çünkü, sedire nisbetle ağaç sureti, sedirin bir maddî cüzü konumundadır. Sedirin suverî illeti, ona sedirlik görünümü kazandıran şeyler bütünüdür.78 Diğer taraftan bu anlamda suretin, yakın illet olduğu da söylenemez. Çünkü eğer suret yakın illet kabul edilirse, tam illetin ve fâilin, sureti aracı kılan iki uzak illet olduğunu söylemek gerekir. Örnek vermek gerekirse, "kılıcın sureti, bazen ağaçta ortaya çıkar" denilemez. Çünkü ağaçta, onun kılıç olmasını sağlayacak eserler oluşmadığı için, bilfiil kılıç ortaya çıkmış olmaz. Fakat, belirli bir kılıcın suretinin belirli bir demirde ortaya çıktığını söyleyebiliriz. Fert olarak kılıç ortaya çıktığında, kesme bakımından bilfiil kılıç hasıl olmuş olur. Ağaçta bu suret aynen ortaya çıkmaz. Ağaçta ortaya çıkmış olan, kılıcın sureti türünden olan bir başka ferttir. onunla kılıca benzeyen birşey bilfiil gerçekleşmiş olur. Aynı şekilde demirden kılıçta bulunan eserler, kılıç türünün eserleri değil, bilakis demirden kılıçların oluşturduğu sınıfın eserleridir.79 Bu hususun vurgulanması, kuşkusuz Fâil illet olan Allah’ın illiyeti açısından son derece önemlidir. Zira bu son açıklamalar ışığında düşünüldüğünde, Allah’ın mürekkeb varlıkların uzak illeti olduğu söylenemez. Bilakis O, yakın illet olmaktadır. B.2. Cüz olan eksik illetlerin ikincisi, maddî illettir ki nesne onun sebebiyle bilkuvve olur. Mesela, sedirin ağacı gibi.80 Filozofların kullandığı maddî illet ve suverî illet tabirleriyle ifade edilmek istenen, kendileri de birer cevher olan madde ve suretin oluşturdukları cevher değildir. Onların kasdettiği, hem madde ve sureti hem de kendilerinden yalnızca bilkuvve veya bilfiil arazların oluştuğu araz cüzlerini de içine alan birşeydir. Cevher olan madde ve suret için maddi illet ve suveri illet denilmesi, hoşgörüye (tesamuh) dayanmaktadır. Bunlar, yani madde ve suret, mahiyetin oluşumunda yer alan mahiyetin illetleridir. Nitekim onlar, aynı şekilde varlığın da illetidirler. Dolayısıyla bu iki illete mahiyetin illeti ve rükün isimleri de verilmektedir. Bunun nedeni, onların, diğer iki illetten yani maddi ve suveri illetin varlığın illeti olmakta ortağı olan fail ve gai illetlerden ayırdedilmesidir.81 Yukarıda da belirttiğimiz gibi, maddî ve suverî illetin cevheri meydana getiren madde ve suret olarak algılanmayıp, mürekkeb varlığın terkibinde bulunan madde ve suret şeklinde algılanması, Allah’ın varlıklar üzerindeki etkinliğini ve egemenliğini azaltmama kaygısına dayanmaktadır kanaatindeyiz. Ancak biz bu makalede illeti yalnızca kavramsal olarak ele aldığımızdan, problematik tartışmaları bir başka çalışmaya bırakıyoruz. B.3. Cüz olmayıp malülün dışında olan eksik illetlerin birincisi, faildir. Fail, nesnenin kendisi sebebiyle (bihî) olduğu şeydir. Yani nesnenin varlığını verendir ki, ona müessir de denilir. Mesela, sedire nisbetle marangoz gibi. Yani marangoz sedirin fail illeti olmaktadır.82 Bu anlamda fail illet, zorunlu ve mümkünün toplamından oluşan bir nesnenin fail illeti de olabilir. Failin, bu nesnenin bir cüzü olması onun malülün dışında sayılmasını engellemez. Çünkü burada failin failliği, onun yalnızca mümkünün faili olması bakımındandır. Dolayısıyla zorunlu ve mümkün cüzlerden oluşan nesnenin faili de malülün dışında olan ve cüz olmayan faillerden sayılır.83 B.4. Cüz olmayan ve ma’lülün dışında bulunan ikinci eksik illet ise, nesnenin kendisinden dolayı olduğu gayedir, yani gai illettir. Örneğin, sedire nisbetle sedir üzerine oturmak gibi.84 Bu iki illet nesnenin, mahiyete değil, fail ve gai illetlere bağlı olmasından dolayı “varlık illeti” ismiyle diğerlerinden ayırılmışlardır. Açıktır ki fail illet, yalnızca mürekkeb için söz konusudur. Gâî illet ise, yalnızca fâili muhtar için söz konusudur. Fakat Eş’arilere göre fâil-i Muhtâr için gai illetin olması şart değildir. Nitekim onlara göre Allah, gai illet olmaksızın malülünü vareder. Bu durumda mucib, yani Allah, kendi fiilinin gayesi olmaz. Ancak onun fiilinde bir hikmet ve bir faydanın bulunması da caizdir. Buna bağlı olarak, O’nun fiilinde varolan hikmet ve faydanın gaye diye isimlendirilmesi mümkündür. Çünkü bu hikmet ve gaye, fiilin gayesi olan ve failin de amaç ve maksadı olan hakiki gayeye benzemektedir. Gaye ise, failiyyet illetinin illet olmasının illeti yani failin failiyyetini veren illet olur. Çünkü gaye, faili icada götürendir ve varlık bakımından zihin dışında, malülden sonradır. Zira sedirde oturmak, ancak sedirin zihin dışında varlığından sonra olabilir, fakat sedirde oturmak zihinde, sedirin zihin dışındaki varlığından önce gelir.85 Failin fiilini gerçekleştirebilmesi için gerekli olan bazı şartların da ayrı ayrı birer eksik illet ortaya çıkardığı ileri sürülebilir. Bunlar, hakikatte faili tamamlayan şeylerdir. Çünkü failin failliği ile kastedilen onun tesirde bağımsız olmasıdır. Onun zatının kendi başına bulunması suretiyle bağımsız olması veya bir başka şeyin katkısı ile bağımsız olması tesirle ilgili değildir. Şu halde eksik illetin eksikliğinin de tesir bakımından anlaşılması gerekir. Kuşkusuz failin fiilini gerçekleştirebilmesi için malül değil, fail bazı şartlara ihtiyaç duyabilir ve bu şartlar oluştuğu ve engeller ortadan kalktığı zaman fiilini gerçekleştirebilir.86 V) İlletin İlliyet Şartları A. İç Şartlar (İlletin Zatıyla birlikte bulunan ve illetin dışında olmayanlar): A.1. Eşyada bulunan tabiat gibi, bilinçsiz olarak hareketi gerekli kılan şartlar. A.2. Bilinçli olarak hareketi gerekli kılan şartlar. Mesela, irade gibi. B. Dış Şartlar (İlletin dışında ve illetten ayrı olarak bulunanlar): B.1. Alet türünden şartlar. Yani illet illiyetini bir aletle gerçekleştirebilir. Tıpkı, marangozun marangozluğunu fiil haline geçirebilmek için kesere ihtiyaç duyması gibi. B.2. İlletin illiyeti, madde türünden bir şarta bağlı olabilir. Marangozun ağaca, boyacının da elbiseye ihtiyaç duyması gibi. B.3. Yardımcı (muavin) türünde bir şartla illet illiyetini gerçekleştirebilir. Bir marangozun (usta, kalfa veya çırak gibi) bir başkasına ihtiyaç duyması böyledir. Zira marangoz, her işini tek başına yapamaz. B.4. Vakit türünde bir şart da illetin illiyeti için gerekli olabilir. Mesela, tabaklanmış deriyi boyamak için yaz mevsimine ihtiyaç duyulması gibi. Çünkü bu işin ancak yaz mevsiminde (veya günümüzde, yaz mevsim şartlarında) yapılması gerekmektedir. B.5. Gaye olmayan dâî türündeki şartlar. Mesela, insanın yemek yemesi için acıkması gibi. Çünkü, acıkmak gaye olmadığı halde, yemek yemeyi çağırmakta ve davet etmektedir. B.6. Engelin yokluğu. Tıpkı, yakma işi için rutubetin giderilmesinin şart olması veya yıkayıcının yıkama eylemini gerçekleştirmesi için karanlığın yok olması gibi. B.7. Son olarak illet, illiyetini gerçekleştirebilmek için, hazırlık (mu‘ad — mu‘id) türünde bir şarta da ihtiyaç duyabilir. Mesela, belli bir maksada ulaşmak amacıyla bir mesafede hareket etmek gibi.87 İbn Sina’ya göre, malülün yokluğu ya da varolmaması, illetin, illiyetini gerçekleştirebilmesi için ihtiyaç duyduğu şartlardan yoksun olmasına bağlıdır. Ayrıca illetin, illiyetini gerçekleştirebilmesi için gerekli şartlara sahip olmaması ile onun zatının varolmaması arasında fark yoktur.88 Buna göre illet de, kendisini bilfiil illet yapacak bir hale kavuşmadan illiyetini gerçekleştiremez. Kendi zatının illeti olmayan bir fail mevcut ise—ki böyle bir failin tam illet olması kendi zatına değil, zikredilen hallerden birine bağlıdır89— ve fiilini gerçekleştirmesine engel olacak bir engel de yoksa, malülün varlığı, onun fiilini gerçekleştirebileceği şartlara kavuşmuş olmasına bağlıdır. Burada engelin bulunmayışı, olumsuz şartların bulunmaması anlamında, fiilin gerçekleşmesine katkı sağlayacak şartların ortaya çıkması ise olumlu şartların bulunması anlamındadır. Eğer fail bu (olumlu) şartları haiz olarak bulunursa —ki bu şartlar, tabiat, kesin irade veya bir başka şey olabilir—, malülün varlığı zorunlu (vâcib) olur. Bu şartları haiz bulunmazsa, bu kez, malülün yokluğu zorunlu olur.90 Tûsî, İbn Sina’nın yukarıda vermiş olduğu sınıflandırmayı yorumlarken, üzerinde herhangi bir tartışma bulunmayan iç şartları aynen zikreder, dış şartları ise, şu sınıflandırmayla verir: B. Dış Şartlar: İlletin illiyetinde ihtiyaç duyduğu ve fakat illetin zatında bulunmayıp, zatı dışında bulunan şeylerdir. Bunlar da ikiye ayrılır: B.1. Varlığa ilişkin olanlar. B.2. Yokluğa ilişkin olanlar. Varlığa ilişkin olanlar da yine kendi arasında ikiye ayrılır: B.1.1. İllete eklenmiş olanlar. B.1.2. İllete eklenmiş olmayanlar. İllete eklenmiş olanlar tekrar ikiye ayrılır: B.1.1.1. İlletle malülü arasında aracı olanlar, mesela âlet gibi. B.1.1.2. İlletle malülü arasında aracı olmayanlar. Bunlar da ya illete eklenen bir zât olabilir, tıpkı illet için yardımcı (muâvin) gibi, ya da illetin bir niteliği olabilir, tıpkı dâî gibi. İllete eklenmiş olmayanlar da iki kısımdır: B.1.2.1 Madde gibi, illetin fiil halinin mahalli olanlar. B.1.2.2. Ya da illetin fiil halinin mahalli olmayanlar, zaman, yokluk (ademiyyet) ve engelin yokluğu gibi. Burada sözü edilen “zaman”, Tûsî’ye göre, illetin illiyetinin fiil haline geçmesi için değil, sanatın güzelliği için getirilmiş varlığa ilişkin bir şarttır ve dâî türündendir. Dâî ise irade ile gerçekleştirilen fiilin dışındadır. Çünkü fiilini irade ile gerçekleştiren açısından düşünüldüğünde, dâînin bulunması da bulunmaması da mümkündür. Ayrıca, böyle bir failin fiilini gerçekleştirmesi, dâîye bağlı değildir. Dâî bulunsa da bulunmasa da o, fiilini ortaya çıkarır. Bu nedenledir ki, irade ile fail olan, tüm durumlarda fâil diye nitelendirilebilir.91 Fahreddin Râzî (v.1209), bu sınıflamada yer alan “engelin bulunmayışı” şartının yokluğa ilişkin bir şart olduğunu ileri sürerek İbn Sina’nın bu tasnifine karşı çıkmıştır. Çünkü ona göre adem (yokluk) varolan illetin bir cüzü olamaz. Tûsî bu konuda İbn Sina’yı savunarak, bu şartı İbn Sina’nın da illetin bir cüzü olarak görmediğini belirtir ve şöyle der: “İbn Sina bunların illetin cüzleri olduğunu söylememiştir. Fakat şöyle demiştir: ‘Bunlar, illetin illiyetinin tamamlanmasında ve onun fiil haline dönüşmesinde katkısı olan şeylerdir.’ Kuşkusuz illet, etkisini engelleyen birşeye rağmen bilfiil illet olamaz. Ayrıca bilinmelidir ki, yokluğa ilişkin olan, mutlak yokluk (mutlak adem) değil, birşeyin varlığıyla kayıtlı olan yokluktur. Bu da nasılsa öyle olması bakımından akılda sabit olan bir husustur ve kendisi gibi olan bir şeyin illeti olmaya elverişlidir (sahih olur). Nitekim ‘illetin yokluğu, yokluğun illetidir’ denilmiştir”.92 Buradan hareketle Tûsî, engelin bulunmayışının, mutlak anlamda sabit olan bir malülün varlık şartı olmasını ve onun, söz konusu malülün illeti tasavvur edildiğinde, bu illetin varlığını sağlayan şeylerin tümü anlamında bileşik illette bileşik illetin bir cüzü olarak yer alabilmesini mümkün görmektedir. Çünkü zihinde biz o malüle ilişkin bileşik bir illet tasavvur etmekteyiz ve “engelin yokluğu” bu tasavvur içinde vardır.93 Kimilerine göre ise bunların, maddeyi yani malülü tamamlayan şeyler olarak kabul edilmesi de mümkündür. Çünkü kâbil (kabul eden), ancak şartlar ortaya çıktığı zaman bilfiil kâbil olur. Diğer bir ifadeyle, bunlar, malülün ihtiyaç duyduğu şeyler arasındadır.94 Nitekim Tehânevî, “engelin yokluğu”nun illet olmasıyla ilgili olarak yöneltilebilecek “Engelin bulunmayışı, yokluğa ilişkin bir kayıt olduğundan, tam illetin bir cüzü olamaz, aksi halde tam illet varolan olmaz” şeklindeki bir itirazı şöyle değerlendirmektedir: “Tam illetin bütün cüzleriyle varolması (vücudiyyet) gerekmez. Fakat, varlık veren olarak tam illette varedici bir illetin varlığı gereklidir. Dolayısıyla varetmenin yokluğa ilişkin bir kayda bağlı olması imkansız (mümteni) değildir.”95 Burada Tehanevî’ye katılmak zor gözükmektedir. Çünkü, engelin olmayışı bir etkinlik hali değildir. İllet, bir başka şeyin varoluşuna ya da yokoluşuna katkı sağlamak durumundadır. Engelin bulunmayışı ise, kendisi yoktur ki, katkı sağlasın. Fakat, engelin varoluşu, söz konusu malülün varlığına engel oluyorsa, o takdirde onun yokluğunun illetini oluşturan cüzlerden kabul edilebilir. Bu durumda, “engelin yokluğu”nun, malülle ilişkili olması daha makul gözükmektedir. Şayet “engelin yokluğu” illet ya da malül bakımından değil, yalnızca illiyet bakımından göz önüne alınırsa, onun illet ya da malülün bir cüzü veya şartı olmasından bahsedilemez. Onun illet ve malülden ayrı, fakat yalnızca illiyetle alakalı olarak düşünülmesi gerekir. İbn Sina’ya göre, bir illetin tam illet olması ve mevcut olması caiz ise, onun başlangıcı veya sonu olmaz; bu durum, her nesnede benzer olan bir haldir ki, bu hal o nesnede ne yenilenir, ne de yok olur. Dolayısıyla tam illetin malülü de vardır ve o bu hale sürekli olarak sahiptir.96 Tûsî de aynı kanaattedir ve burada İbn Sina’nın amacının, tam illet için bunun mümkün olduğunu belirtmek olduğunu söylemiştir. Ona göre, İbn Sina böylece, bir malülün sürekli olarak aynı varlıkla varolmasını imkansız görmemektedir. Böyle bir varlık hali, illetin illiyetini ilk defa gerçekleştirmesinden itibaren sahip olduğu halini ve sıfatını değiştirmesini veya kendisinin yok olmasını gerektirmez.97 Daha önce de belirtildiği gibi, bu makalenin amacı, “illet” kavramını yalnızca sorunsal (problematik) açıdan ele alarak ona İslam filozofları tarafından kazandırılan açılımları gün ışığına çıkarmak olmuştur. Ancak çalışmanın bir makale sınırlarını zorlaması nedeniyle, özellikle illetin çeşitleri ve illet malül ilişkilerini bir başka makalede ele almanın daha uygun olacağını düşündük. S O N U Ç Bu çalışma sonucunda açığa çıkmıştır ki, ele aldığımız kavramın içeriği her bir disiplin tarafından farklı şekillerde doldurulmaktadır. Bunun böyle olması gerektiğini burada görüşlerini verdiğimiz filozofların hepsi dile getirmektedir. "İllet" ve "sebeb" sözcüklerinin sözlük anlamlarından hareket edilecek olursa, "illet" kavramının metafizik alanda ve "sebeb" kavramının da fizik alanda kullanılması, bu açıdan daha doğru gözükmektedir. Başka bir ifadeyle, felsefede kullanılan “illet” sözcüğünün, kavram olarak kendisiyle ifade edilmek istenen anlam içeriğini “sebeb” sözcüğüne oranla daha fazla karşıladığı söylenebilir. Sözcüğün içeriği genel olarak “dört illet” ile doldurulmuş ve bunun dışındaki delaletlerinin dört illete benzeme, onlarla ilişkili olma ya da onların bir parçası olma gibi nedenlerle ortaya çıktığı kabul edilmiştir. Kavramla ilgili bu kabuller, genel olarak Aristo’nun kullanımına da uygun düşmektedir. Nitekim Aristo, “illet”i ifade için, “neden, sebep, motif” anlamlarına gelen “aitia” sözcüğünü kullanmıştı ve onun dört illete delalet edeceğini belirtmişti.98 Kavram, ilk defa en kapsamlı bir şekilde İbn Sina tarafından, kendi düşünce sistemini açıklayacak tarzda ele alınmış ve metafizik problemlere kendi çözümünü üretmek amacıyla —Aristo, Eflatun vs.den yararlanmış veya ilham almış olsa bile— yeniden gözden geçirilmiştir denilebilir. O, gerek el-İşârât’ta ve özellikle eş-Şifa’da kavramla ilgili oldukça uzun açıklamalarda bulunmaktadır. Kanaatimizce Grek felsefesinden büyük ölçüde yararlanmış olan İbn Sina, bilhassa Eflatun (öl.M.Ö.347) ve Aristo’da görülen düalizmi —kaos-Baba Tanrı ya da Heyula-Tanrı düalizmini— aşmak istemiş ve “illet” kavramını bu bağlamda açıklamaya çalışmıştır. Dolayısıyla ele aldığımız kavramla ilgili olarak en orijinal açıklamaları İbn Sina’nın yaptığını söyleyebiliriz. Bu nedenle biz, kavramı açıklarken daha ziyade onun görüşlerine yer verdik. Kavrama eserlerinde geniş yer ayıran bir diğer filozof ise, İbn Rüşd’dür. Fakat o, bunu kendine özgü bir sistem kurma veya kurulmuş bir sistemi geliştirme kaygısıyla değil, yalnızca kendisine verilen bir görevi —Aristo’nun eserlerini daha anlaşılır kılma ve onun maksadını en doğru bir şekilde ortaya koyma görevini— yerine getirme amacıyla yapmıştır. Nitekim o, “illet” kavramını büyük ölçüde “Tefsîru Mabadettabia” adlı eserinde işlemiş ve Aristo’nun eserlerine yazdığı şerh ve özetler dışındaki özgün eserlerinde kavrama fazla yer vermemiştir. Fakat onun bu kavramda olduğu gibi Aristo’nun eserlerine yazdığı yorumlar ve onların özetleri, günümüzde bilhassa Avrupa ve Amerika’da revaçta olan hermenötik (herméneutique) açısından çok büyük önem taşımaktadır. Yazarın niyetini tespitte kullandığı yöntemin, yöntemin dayandığı temellerin ve argümanların ayrıca araştırılması gerektiğini düşünmekteyiz. Diğer birçok İslam filozofu ise, Kindî (v. 866), Farabi (v. 950 M.), İhvanı Safa (X.yy.M.), Sühreverdî el-Maktûl (v.1191 M.), Ebu’l-Berekât el- Bağdadi (v. 1168) vb. gibi, “illet” kavramını daha ziyade sorunsal (problematik) olarak ele almışlar ve kavram olarak ona çok az yer vermişlerdir. İbn Sina’nın el-İşârât’ını şerheden Nasîreddin Tûsî ve Fahreddin Râzî dışarda bırakılacak olursa, kavram en fazla felsefe sözlüğü yazan ilim adamları tarafından ele alınmış ve açıklanmıştır. Razi, bazı ayrıntılarda kelamcı kimliğini açığa çıkararak İbn Sina’ya karşı çıkmış, ancak Tûsî İbn Sina’yı savunarak onun haklılığını ortaya koymaya çalışmıştır. Bu tür tartışmaların “illet”i kavramsal çerçevede ele alan bu makaleyi aşacağı düşünüldüğünden, daha fazla ayrıntıya girilmemiştir.